Fallen Love
by Kieoko1997
Summary: Finn is 19 now and he is falling for Marceline. But does Marceline feel the same way? Will he be able to be with her... or will she turn him down.. OR will something happen to finn before he gets the chance to tell the vampire Queen how he feels? I hope you enjoy this FinnxMarceline series! (Rated T for now) Enjoy!
1. Dreams

It's another day in the land of Ooo the sun is just setting behind the horizon. Finn now 19, is out walking through the woods towards marceline's house. Ever since jake had moved in with lady, finn found himself out hanging with Marceline more and more. Not because he had nothing else to do, but, she had a way of entertaining him like only jake could. She was interested in the things finn was, and over the years he had grown close feelings for the vampire queen. Finn was heading over to her house to drop off the strawberries she had asked for the previous day and to jam out a bit.

"Glob I wished this girl lived closer" the hero said as he entered Marceline's cave entrance.

As he knocked on the door he checked himself to make sure he looked ok. Finn started doing this ever since he turned 17, he didn't do it just because it was Marceline he had started making sure he looked his best whenever he went anywhere. It had become a habit.

"Hey you", Marceline said as she opened the door.

"Your delivery my queen", Finn said with a smirk as he handed the girl her strawberries.

Marceline had not changed at all over the past couple of years, whereas, Finn had changed a lot. The once child had turned into a full-fledged young adult. Finn had stopped wearing is regular cloths every day and switched up his outfit every so often. Today the boy was wearing a white T shirt and jeans with a blue hoodie, and of course his hat. The one thing never changed was his hat. He had grown some facial hair on his chin, a stubble at most, and had grown his hair out to peak out of his hat. He had become very handsome and mature. But when it came to Marceline he remained a child.

"Your so dumb" the queen said as she snatched the strawberries from him, plucked one out and sucked the red out of it.

-"Your mean marcy, I was trying to be sexy for you"

-"Keep trying kiddo", Marceline said as she placed the strawberries in her fridge.

Ever since finn turned 18 Marceline had become more playful, and flirty with Finn, and of course finn soon picked up the habit and had been doing the same thing. She had become more and more attracked to the young adult and new he felt the same way about her. But still they kept a playful attitude between one and another.

-"Hey, so what do you want to do today?", finn asked as he sat on the couch, took off his hat, and brushed his hand through his hair.

-"I don't know, you have anything in mind?",

-"no not really, there is a movie later tonight at…10 I think? It's one found from before the Great Mushroom War. But It's up to you."

-"Im up for a movie but what do you want to do in the meantime?"

* * *

_Review Please! 2nd chapter coming soon!_


	2. A walk with Death

The hero rubbed his eyes while he thought.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Finn said, nothing else coming to mind.

"Sure", the vampire girl replied, " just let me take a shower first, k?"

"Take your time, cutie" Finn said as he lied down, put his hat on his face, and closed his eyes.

He drifted off to sleep as he heard the vampire queen upstairs singing in the shower.

"Cute", he thought as he passed out.

Finn woke up in cold sweat from a nightmare. Dazed, as things came back to him he looked around for the girl, not knowing how long he was out.

"Marcy?" the half asleep hero shouted up the stairs.

No response…

Finn walked up to Marceline's door and cracked it open. As he peaked inside he didn't see anything at first. Then he opened the door fully.

"marc-"

There in front of him was Marceline picking out something to wear. Naked might I add. She covered herself as she turned her head to see him.

"Finn! I'm naked!"

"Oh glob! Sorry!"

Finn turned closed the door quickly. Flustered he sunk down the door and rested his head on it.

"I didn't see anything!" he tried to reassure her.

"Liar!" was his only answer

This made finn chuckle, he had seen her naked but only from behind. And that pissed the girl off more because he had tried to peak into her shower when he was 17.

"You can come in now" marceline shouted through the door, breaking the silence.

"Sorry about that" finn said walking into the room.

"It's ok, I heard you but I didn't say anything so it was kind of my fault. Why were you calling for me?" she asked

"Don't remember… You looked good though" finn said with a wink.

"Shut up! Anyways I'm ready", she said with a giggle.

"Cool lets go" the boy said walking down the stairs.

* * *

_Review please Thanks! next chapter coming in an hour!_


	3. Tears of Red

Finn and the Vampire queen wander through the woods. No real destination just wandering.

"so hero, any lady friends these days" marceline teases the boy.

Finn and Princess Bubblegum had dated for a month when finn was 17. But that had ended faster than it started. The Princess was always busy, not having time to spend with her boyfriend who tried so hard to be with her. So one day finn just got up and left. That's about when he started hanging out with marceline

"Well there is this one girl", finn said, with his head down.

"Wait really?! I was kidding, who is she?!"

Finn couldn't help but laugh. This made marceline frown and hit him on the arm.

"Your such a liar!" She said, still pounding on his arm.

"OWW!"

She stopped.

"Hmm, well I wasn't joking, there is…. You", finn said with his face flushed with pink.

"Stop kid-"

"I'm not kidding marceline… I really do like you." finn said with a firm voice This time Finn stared right into the vampire girls eyes. Seemingly searching for something insider her.

"Finn stop, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yeah ok… I just said it for nothing? No marceline I really do like you. I want to be with you. I have wanted to for a while now." Finn said as he touched her shoulder.

He wraped his arm around her and brought her close.

"Finn…" was all the queen managed to get out.

She liked Finn. Maybe even loved him but she knew they could never be together. Not with her being a vampire and him being a human.

As she was thinking finn leaned in to kiss her. Catching the girl off guard.

*WAHCK*

A slap across the face stopped the advancing hero, frozen he stared at her. Tears had begun to fall from marceline's eyes.

"I'm sorry marcy" was all finn could say, still out of it from the slap.

"No I am… It's just.. UGH! I'm sorry finn!"

And with that the vampire queen lifted off and flew deeper into the forest.


	4. Voices in my Head

"marceline wait!" Finn cried out as his love disappeared within the thickness of the trees.

"Glob damnit" he sighed to himself.

Marceline found a tall tree where she could not be seen and curled up on a branch. She wiped the tears from her face, which were replaced with more. It's not that she didn't like Finn. She did. But something inside her was afraid. She knew she would never die but he would grow old and die. Vanishing from her life. Why did I slap him? She thought to herself. She knew finn was being serious. And she had wanted to hear his confession for a long time She knew it. And so did he.

Meanwhile in the Nightospere- Marceline's father was finishing his plans. He had been plotting his revenge against the hero boy. And he knew that he could use his daughter to achieve his goal.

Finn wandered through the forest looking for any signs of the vampire queen. A drop of rain hit him in the face. No not rain a tear. He looked up, to see the girl on a branch.

"Marceline I'm sorry, just come down so we can talk." Finn yelled up to here

Marceline hesitated, then slowly glided down in front of the boy.

"You worried me" Finn said hugging her tightly.

"Sor-", she started

"Stop you didn't do anything wrong I did I should be the one who is sorry."

"But I didn't have to slap you" she said looking away.

"Yeah you did, I wasn't thinking straight. I do like you marceline… no in fact I love you but if you don't feel the same way.. It's ok. I would rather be friends then nothing at all."

He released her.

"finn I-" she stopped. Finn's face became pale.

Finn looked down at his chest. There was a red circle around it. Blood. Marceline looked down and gasped. Their eyes met for a split second. Then Finn blacked out. The last thing he heard was marceline crying out his name.

* * *

_Thats it for tonight last 3 chapters coming in the morning! hope you like it so far. all reviews are appreciated! _


	5. A Kiss

Damnit what the heck just happened…

"Fuck, MARCELINE!", 'Why can't I see anything? Great….'

"Hello finn" a… female voice from out of the dark bellowed.

The voice echoed over and over again beating on Finns head like a ton of rocks.

"Who are you? Why can't I see anything?" the hero questioned.

"You don't know me. Geeze Finn you don't remember me? Your own mother?"

"Huh, mom?"

"That's right honey, I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"You can't be my mom you're fake, nothing but my imagination."

Imagination or not I'm here to help you... Your dying finn, and there is a girl that needs your heart desperately right now… take a look.

Right then there was a flash of light, Finn squinted. Then he could see it… his body lied there motionless, marceline's tears gliding down his face. But he did not move. He did not flinch. Just lied there eyes closed. And blood escaping from the crevice of his lips.

"See dear?"

"… marceline… Mom! Or whoever you are I need to get back! Send me back please!

"I'm sorry kiddo.. I can't send you back. You have to want to go back. You have to have a reason to go back. And believe in that reason with all your heart... I love you finn good luck" The voice faded out.

"Mom!-… mom" Finn cried out only to go back to a whisper.

It was dark again, pitch black, finn sat or what he thought was sitting. And I thought. He thought of all the fun things him and marceline had done. He thought about his feelings for her. They were true, he didn't doubt it, but what was he missing. There was something preventing him from returning to his love.

Right then he appeared next to marceline again.

"marceline!" he cried. But she didn't reply, just sat there weeping.

He couldn't touch her his hand went straight through.

"im so sorry finn… I do love you. It's just I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." And with those final words a tear slid down the vampire queens cheek landing on her lips. With that the heartbroken girl closed her eyes and planted a tender kiss on the limp heros lips.

* * *

_Two more chapters! Please review! and i'm taking and fanfic requests!_


	6. The Beauty of Death

Finns mind went black everything was blank. Not a sound or a sight. Just nothing. Then he felt a excruciating pain in his chest. And he could hear again, he could smell tears. He opened his eyes ever so slightly. And managed to whisper the crying girl's name.

"Ma-rcy.." finn said choking on his own blood.

Marceline opened her eyes.

"Finn! Finn you're ok!" she screamed with joy.

"O-oww.. marcy not so loud dear."

"Sorry.. sorry its just-I was really worried"

"What happened"

"We can talk about it later, fist I got to get you to the hospital."

She gently picked Finn up and flew towards the Candy Kingdom. Finn managed a smirk before passing out into an ever so sweet slumber.

Finn awoke to his left leg asleep. Glancing over h saw marceline asleep, head resting on it.

"Sleep well marcy..." he whispered

Doctor Princess entered the room, smiling at seeing the hero awake.

"Hey, finn how are you feeling?"

"A tons better, thanks to you I'm assuming"

"Just doing my job, just going to check your condition and ill leave you two alone" she replied with a smile, seeing marceline asleep.

"Thanks doc"

"Mhmm, oh but Finn be sure to come see me when your released, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure no problem"

And with the Doctor Princess wrote down some things on a paper, placed them in a folder and left the room. At hearing the door click marceline woke up, noticing finn was awake she sat up straight relieved and a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mind" Finn said with a chuckle.

"Never mind that, how are you feeling?"

"A little empty to be honest… maybe I'm just hungry."

"I'll go get you something to eat… Don't move my hero", marceline said planting a quick kiss on Finn's cheek before she left the room.

Jake stretched into the room almost instantly after she left.

"Hey buddy… How you doing?" the dog said worried.

"I'm fine man, sorry to worry you but marceline brought me here."

"Oh, well what happened anyways?" Jake asked.

"I don't know man. I was talking to marceline and then BAM. My mind went blank"

"Weird dude… Well sorry I wasn't there lady is sick and the pups are going wild."

"Don't worry about it man, get back to them im fine."

"K dude… Thanks… get better soon my man."

"Later bro"

"Peace" the dog said stretching out the window and back to lady and his home.

Marceline came back in a few minutes later with a juice and pancakes.

"Mmm, thank marcy. Have you eaten yet?"

The vampire shook her head.

"Don't worry though. I'll eat when I get home."

With that the hungry hero dove right into his food. When he finished he looked at marceline. Something had been bugging him.

"What happened marceline?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly… All I know is this was in you."

She pulled out a broken arrow from her pocket… a demon arrow.

"A demon arrow?"

"Yeah… I think… i- it was my dad... he must have hired an assassin."

"Glob damnit…"

"marc-" "finn"

The two blurted out almost simultaneously.

"You first" Finn said.

"Well.. um- finn… I like you I really do but, you will die one day I won't. So we can't be together."

The door opened as Peppermint butler walked into.

"Well that's not much of an issue he said grabbing finn's chart. He is already dead. Like you… Just not a vampire."

"WHAT!" The two yelled.

"Wait Doctor Princess didn't tell you?!"

"NO!" Finn yelled.

He rested his head on the pillow and sighed.

"Well I guess it's not all bad. I can live forever like marceline right?" he asked seeing the vampires mouth gaped open. She closed it and tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Yep. Well no. you don't have a heart so your dead already… So you will walk the earth for eternity but you are dead."

Marceline looked up with tears sliding down her face.

"It's my fault.. .my dad did this." She cried.

Finn looked at the peppermint and nodded towards the door. He looked at him nodded, put Finn's chart down and walked out the door.

* * *

_**So **Guys what you think? Another chapter on its way and yes THE LAST! Hope you have enjjoyred it so far. please leave reviews and im taking suggestions for fanfics. OF YOUR CHOICE! (give me any manga show or characters and ill do a fanfic to your requirements) I will watch or read anything to get to know the characters. **Thanks!**_


	7. The Blossoms of A New Life

"It's not your fault marcy… there was no stopping it. And besides it's not that bad now we can be together right?"

"NO FINN IT IS MY FAULT WHY DON'T YOU JUST BLAME ME ALREADY!" The vampire queen yelled standing up.

"I could never blame you for anything marceline. I love you. Don't you get it? I could die a thousand times and I would give anything I have to be with you." He said calmly.

Finn sat up grabbed marceline's arm and pulled her towards him, planting a kiss on the surprised girls' lips then kissing her tears away. When he pulled back he looked into her eye and smiled. More tears ran down marceline's cheeks as she hugged Finn tightly laying her head on his shoulder.

"I give hero, I know I love you too and it seems like you're not gunna let this go", she said with a smile

"Aww, you know me so well", Finn said with a wink.

** 4 months have passed Finn and his love marceline are lying on her couch watching a movie. There is popcorn, and colorless strawberries scattered around the floor. Marceline lets out a small shiver only to be warmed by Finn's arms wrapped around her. She lets out a giggle. Childlike, adorable and beautiful everything Finn loved about the vampire queen **

"So hero… "

"Hmm?"

Marceline looked up at the boy who was staring at the T.V. She landed a kiss on his chin, then his neck, down to his collar bone. He let a small moan.

"Seems like I got your attention." She says with a sly smirk.

"Sorry babe, I was into the movie." he apologizes.

Marceline stands up and looks at him with a pouting face.

"So you like the movie more than me?"

"No- That's no-"

Finn was interrupted by his beautiful girlfriends laugh. He smile admiring her beauty. She was glowing… not literally but the light from the TV in the dark room fitted her perfectly.

"You know… I never did thank you for saving me."

She looked at finn confused.

"I didn't save you my hero… you came back yourself."

"Hmm… You sure that kiss didn't bring me back?"

Marceline blushed for a split second, amazed that he knew about it… Then she just smiled.

"Well… why don't you thank me now?" She asked, smiling, holding her hand out.

Finn smiled back, took her hand and went up to _their_ bedroom.

* * *

**_So guys what did you think!? i will be releasing a 'after story' to this one at the end of this week. I got some great ideas. But i hope you liked this story. Please leave a review of what you think or if you have any stories you want fanfic of you can pm me or just post it on review page. THANKS_**


End file.
